pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Improbable
This new Phineas and Ferb spin-off is based upon the P''and''F episode "Out of Toon". It's made like Phineas and Ferb are CREATING the show, not in it. It's bacisally like 'Out of Toon" but they just make it a full episode. Each episode starts of with Phineas introuducing the episode's name and idea. Main characters and their superheroes Note: The characters listed below are playing their superhero. Also, their superhero looks (kind of) like them. Heroes Phineas as Multiman Ferb as Ferb Guy ''' Isabella as '''The Rainbow Buford as Belch Man ''' Baljeet as '''Hanumanman Perry the Platypus as Agent P (Phineas and Ferb do not know that Perry's an agent, they just made him into one for the show) Emily as Sweaty Pie(newcomer during "Here Comes The Sweet Girl") Sooga Super Squad: Collette as Love Shine Girl/Noodle Girl Gunther as Ninja Man Kari as The Flower Gal Avin as The Shirtless Avenger 'Villains' Candace as Control Freak Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Dr. D Molly Collipopins as Shadow Girl Team Intolerable: Thaddeus as''' Dupli-Man''' Thor as Thor-Guy Jessebel as The Shadow Vijay as''' Ramu-Man''' Ben as Burp-Man Sooga's Crime Team: Portia as Namangi-Girl Tobe as The Evil Ninja Eva as Dark Gal Balindo as Mr. Shirtless Recurring Characters Heroes Goldfish as IdiotDude ''' Dill as '''AviaFreak Irving as Fan-Guy '(Tags along with Phineas and Ferb sometimes) Teams Team Inproataettes ''A team of the 6 Phineas and Ferb look-alike girl/boys.P.S. hope you don't mind if I turn Phinelle and Ferbette evil I thought they would be good as 2 girls imporsanting the Phinettes Patrica as 'Sunshine '(Rainbow's rival) Florence as '''Flower-girl Issasc as Raincloud Baily as Halla-woman Brenda as Tuff-girl Buttons as Agent R Villans of Team Infortaettes Phinelle as Catgirl (the Sunshine imposter) Ferbette as the Thinker (the Flower-girl imposter) Joanne as Darkness Maria as Weed-Girl Tisak as Evapor-cloud Haley as Malla-girl Wenda as Softy-gal Dennis as Agent D Emile as Da Lover 'Team Fireside' The Fireside Girls also beacame superheroes. The team leader is now '''Gretchen', because Isabella is on Team Improbable. Many of their superpowers are all element related (fire, ice, rock...).'' Gretchen as FireGirl (fire) Holly as Water-Girl (water) Katie as Rockette (earth) Milly as CloudBurst (air) Ginger as Psy-Chic (psychic) Adyson as Penguin-Girl/Goddess Penguin (ice) 'Team Loveside' As sidekicks of Team Fireside, Gheria, their leader, faces with the evil. Gheria as Fireball(fire) Elly as Water Rhapsody(water) Kerie as Early Bird Leaf(earth) Delyna as Windblow(air) Gem as Chique-on Romance(psychic) Beatrice as Skatie(ice) Team Waterfront the rivals of Team Fireside Jesse as Water-gal(water) Gwenth as Salt-water (ocean) Molly as Fire-girl (fire) Sadie as Space-woman (space) Tilly as Dust-bag (dust) Regina as Clue-Les (confusion) Madison as Snake-girl (heat) Team Flameflare assicoates to Team Waterfront Bess as Flame-woman (fire) Franes as Liquid-gal (water) Lottie as The Holocauster (arson) Jamie as The Black hole (space) Nellie as Speck-girl (specks) Dargal as Stumper (clueless-ness) Dallas as Viper-woman (heat) Trivia *The orignal opening from "Out of Toon" is used for the first 10 episodes, but the next episodes use a new one with pictures of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella etc and Perry and Dr.D. Then they show pictures from the orignal opening of Multiman, Ferbguy etc plus a picture of Perry as Agent P. It also uses a new music score sans lyrics. It is an upbeat, techno dance music. *The Rise of Team Intolerable marks the first apperance of Team Intolerable. *Candace's gang makes an appearance always, as Golfer-Girl, Peacine, Gothica and Siren Operatte(enemy of Love Shine Girl). Category:Fanon Works Category:Superheroes